


Shiny! Shiny!

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of Tooka-Wan, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Break, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Cody needs help, Deal With It, Dog Jokes, For Cody, Gen, I spell Wolffe as Wolfie, Implied Relationships, Kote - Freeform, Laser pointer, Lasers, Like, Like how Cody deals with Obi-Wan's new behaviour, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs Help, That is this 'verses name, Tooka instincts, Tooka-Wan, Wolffe will respond to it, howl - Freeform, red dot, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Shiny! Shiny!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/gifts), [Pink_Saber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Saber/gifts).



"I got it! I got it!" One of the shinies screamed as they ran into the barracks of the 212th on Coruscant.

"Let's see!" Tree exclaimed as everyone gathered around them.

The shiny almost tore the box as he lifted out the small stylus shape from within. "It has two different colours!" He almost squealed.

"Come on! Show us!"

"We all saved our money for it!"

The shiny huffed before turning on the laser pointer.

"So how do we do this?" Tree asked.

Everyone turned and looked at Tree with wicked grins covering their faces.

\-----

Obi-Wan was looking down at his datapad as he walked towards his quarters. A small green light flickered onto the screen. He frowned, turning off the screen, but the dot stayed. Shaking his head, he turned back on the pad and continued his work - ignoring the spot.

Within two steps, the dot was red. His focus zeroed in on the spot. Subconsciously, one hand came up to tap at the light while the other turned the 'pad off. The moment he did so, the dot shot off, dancing in front of him.

Slowly moving forwards, the moment he got his hands around where the dot was, it appeared elsewhere. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed after he went after the light again, pocketing his 'pad.

Tree and the newly named Laser were happy they had their buckets on to silence their giggles as they continued to pass the laser around each other, using the venting to shine the beam down. There were another one of Laser's squadmates down in security videoing the happenings.

Why they chose shinies, they were not too sure.

Maybe because the General is kinder on the shinies?

Probably, and because they don't want to spoil their 'spotless' record.

But it is fun either way!

_"Let the General be on his way, we have our proof," came over all three's helmet comms._

"Yes, sir," they replied, turning off the red dot.

\-----

Cody was next to Obi-Wan when the man's body went stiff. He looked over questionably as the General slowly moved forwards, eyes locked on something on the wall. Following his eye line, Cody very nearly had his jaw drop open.

_When had the men got a chance to get a laser pointer?_

And he was kind of hurt that he wasn't told- he was the one that pointed out that Obi-Wan still had those instincts and reactions.

A low growl grabbed his attention as Obi-Wan all but threw himself at the dot. He kept almost slapping at the wall, trying to catch the light.

Looking up, Cody caught the attention of the shinies in the vents. Removing his bucket, he lifted one eyebrow at them, watching them freeze up.

"A-ha!"

Cody's head flung back; it looked like the General thought he'd caught the red dot.

"Oh, come on!"

It looked like the shinies woke enough to move the laser again.

Turning back to the shinies, Cody caught their attention as the General started to growl in frustration. Holding up a finger to his lip in a silent sign for silence, he turned to face Obi-Wan again. He watched as the dot disappeared. "Sir, we need to go over the most recent reports."

Obi-Wan turned back towards Cody, "of course, do you have them with you, Cody?"

"No sir, we can walk to the briefing room and collect them on the way," Cody suggested.

"Oh, not prepared, Commander?"

"I must be slipping, sir," Cody stated.

"You'd never slip, Cody," Obi-Wan stated, "and they're in your quarters I take it?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you're inviting me to your bunk, at least call me Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan smirked.

"Of course," Cody stated, tipping his head forward slightly, "Obi-Wan."

\-----

Boil stumbled as he was collided into by three shaking, wide-eyed shinies. Wrapping his arms around them, he looked up at Waxer.

"What did you two do?" Wrap asked, leaving his bunk, "they look traumatised."

"They went to use the laser with the General again," Waxer stated.

"The Commander was there!"

"He spotted us!"

"Did you get into trouble?" Waxer asked.

"We can share the punishment, we all were involved," Boil stated.

"No."

"No?"

"He bailed us out!"

"The General got frustrated!"

"But-but-!"

"What happened?" Boil soothed.

"Flirted!"

"The General does that," Boil stated softly.

"No!"

"Commander!"

"Quarters, bunk, Obi-Wan name!"

212th.exe has stopped working.

\-----

"I feel like something has just happened to the men," Obi-Wan commented, eyebrows scrunched as he paused midstep.

"Something we should worry about?"

"Well, they feel thrown and shocked in The Force. All of them do," Obi-Wan commented.

"Let's go check on them," Cody sighed, turning on the spot on heading towards the barracks.

\-----

The moment that Cody and Obi-Wan walked through the door, the three shinies burst into tears stuttering that they were sorry. Both men's eyes widened in shock.

Cody quickly crouched next to the shinies, removing his helmet as he addressed them. " _You're not in trouble; you did nothing wrong, no need to apologise,_ " Cody whispered, making sure that all three were looking at him.

"What's happening?" Obi-Wan asked the rest of them.

"We-we."

"Sorry!"

"We didn't mean to interrupt!"

"Sorry, sirs!"

"Rex, we have a problem," Cody spoke into his comm as he rocked the shinies.

_"What kind of problem?"_

"Three shinies crying and the rest of the 212th looking ready to follow," Cody stated, "they keep saying they're sorry."

_"Does Wrap know what's happening?"_

Cody looked around the room before spotting Wrap, "he sedated himself."

_"Kriff," Rex swore, "I'll send a team over right away."_

"We didn't mean to interrupt!" One of the shinies whimpered, "we knew where you were going; you didn't need to come back!"

Cody's brain shut down.

_"Cody?"_

"..."

_"…Cody?"_

"I- got to go!" Cody squeaked out, shutting down the comm.

The shinies ended up crying harder, "we didn't mean for you to hang up on your vod!"

Cody looked up over the shinies, grabbing the Generals attention who nodded in return. " _Come on, let's go talk,_ " Cody whispered to the shinies, slowly leading them out of the room.

The moment that the Commander and the shinies left the room, the General was swamped with crying 212ths.

\-----

Cody led them down to where there was a blind spot in the corridor. "Ok, explain."

"You were heading to your quarters, and you called the General by his name," the shiny sniffed.

"My relationship with the General is strictly professional; I only went along with the General's actions so that he would not realise you were there," Cody sighed, "I assure you, we were collecting reports and heading to the briefing room."

"But, but."

"The General flirts with everyone, even the enemies."

"Why?"

"Because that's the Generals thing, he just does," Cody stated, "it throws many off at first."

"Oh-."

"If I take you back in and the General and myself go do our reports, will you explain the misunderstanding?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Slowly they walked back in. The shinies were walking to Boil, Cody to the now free Obi-Wan.

"The situation is under control, it will calm itself out once we leave," Cody stated to Obi-Wan.

The General looked over the group, seeing the calmed shinies, "very well then, Cody," Obi-Wan nodded.

\-----

"Crisis averted," Cody stated, "it was just a misunderstanding that got out of control."

_"…fine."_

\-----

_"We heard there was an incident with the 212th earlier," Plo stated._

Cody's head flung around to Wolfie, "you kriffing besom!"

Both Generals looked at the two Commanders with confusion as Wolfie barked out a laugh.

\-----

_"What was it?" Wolfie asked over the Commander comm line._

"A misunderstanding with the shinies that affected the whole 212th."

_"What was the misunderstanding?" Fox asked._

_"Whatever it was, meant Cody squeaked when he answered me," Rex laughed._

_"Why is their a CT in the Commander comm?" Ponds asked._

"I added him."

_"Just because the CT was your ad'ika, doesn't mean he can come on this comm," Ponds sighed._

_"He bested most of the other commanders; he deserves a spot," Fox stated._

_"Are you okay, Fox?"_

_"…no."_

_"Ah, that explains it."_

_"I want to know what happened!" Wolfie stated._

_"Yeah!"_

"The shinies seemed to believe I am in a relationship with General Kenobi."

Collectively, clones across the Galaxy collapsed with silent laughs.

\-----

_"Wolfie?!" Plo exclaimed, catching Wolfie as he collapsed._

"He's fine, General Koon, just let him calm down," Cody stated.

_"What happened?"_

"He heard something he finds funny; he'll calm down."

_"Alright?" Plo stated, settling Wolfie back of his feet, "Obi-Wan- where has he gone?"_

Cody's head flung around, noticing that the General was gone before he scanned the room. The General was creeping up on a red dot on the wall. Hurrying over, Cody stated, "it's just light, sir."

Obi-Wan looked at Cody before glaring at the dot, a low growl rumbling from his chest.

"No, sir," Cody stated, sliding between the wall and Obi-Wan, "it's not alive." What Cody forgot to think about was that the laser would then appear on him, right within striking distance.

But Obi-Wan certainly noticed.

Cody swore as Obi-Wan jumped at the dot, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. "Laser! Tree! Cam! All of you stop now!"

"Sorry, sir!" Came a shout from the venting before it gave an eerie shriek and collapsed beneath the clone, sending a very guilty looking shiny down on top of Cody and Obi-Wan.

_Wolfie was still barking, obviously filming the happenings, while Plo's tusks were twitching with amusement._

" _I hate this battalion sometimes,_ " Cody groaned.

"You love us really," Obi-Wan chirped.

Cody groaned as laughter flooded him from both the comm in the room and his bucket. "Laser, give me the laser pointer and ger up!" Cody ordered.

"I don't have the laser pointer, sir," Laser stated.

"I do, sir," Tree called from the vent.

"No, Tree, wait!" Cody called out. But it was too late, Tree crawled forward, and the vent collapsed depositing Tree on top of the others.

The pile of four groaned. Cody blacked out for a moment under the sudden pressure on his chest before he shouted as loud as he could, "OFF!"

The three scrambled to their feet, the clones passing the laser over before shooting off down the corridor. Obi-Wan smoothed out his robes and faced the two on the call - well, one, Wolfie was too busy howling with laughter to be on comm.

"I apologise for all that," Obi-Wan apologised.

_"It is no worries, Obi-Wan," Plo chuckled._

"It was entirely unprofessional," Obi-Wan stated.

_"But needed," Plo chuckled, "thank you for brightening my day, my friend."_

\-----

_When Wolfie calmed down, he let an out a wolf whistle. "Kote be getting some."_

"WOLFIE!"

_"Did I or did I not just watch your General pounce on top of you?" Wolfie asked smugly._

"That! You!" Cody spluttered, "that was completely out of context, and you know it!"

_"So it did happen, Kot'ika?" Ponds asked. "So you don't deny that is what happened?"_

"Ponds," Cody whined, "not you too!"

_"Look," Wolfie all but shouted as he sent through the video._

_Laughter was the only thing heard through the comms._

"Go. . . Out. . . The. . . Airlock!"

\-----

Ghost, Torrent and Wolfpack had all congresses around the hanger as the three General's talked. Most were just in blacks or in the armour; a few limited even had civilian clothes. But the moment Cody went to stand next to his General, in his usual position, Wolfie let out a loud wolf whistle.

Cody's head flung around; eyes narrowed at the black-dressed Wolfie. "I will make good on my promise, puppy dog."

"Come and prove it, Kot'ika," Wolfie grinned.

Rex grinned, knowing what was about to happen.

Torrent watched with confusion as Rex cupped his hands around his mouth. Until he howled, the noise gaining the attention of Wolfie.

Cody grinned as Rex distracted Wolfie, taking that moment to run and jump at the man.

Wolfie growled as he was thrown onto his back, kicking Cody off him, while getting back to his feet.

Cody charged forwards again, throwing a punch into Wolfie's stomach, before darting around and getting him in the back. He continued to duck under Wolfie's hits, throwing his own.

"Too afraid to play like a man, vod'ika?" Wolfie grunted, catching one of Cody's punches.

As quick as lightning, Cody had thrown Wolfie onto his back, "your age betrays you, ori'vod, you're getting slow."

" _What are the two doing?_ " Fives whispered.

" _Fighting dirty like they used to do as cadets,_ " Rex stated, " _Cody hates being the youngest, so Wolfie uses that to his advantage. But Wolfie thinks with his teeth when he's frustrated, nothings more frustrating then your specifically constructed insult coming to bite you in the sheb._ "

" _Thinks with his teeth?_ "

" _You'll see._ "

And Wolfie did. He bit down, hard, onto Cody's wrist.

Cody yelled, clutching his bleeding wrist as he stubbled back. "You dirty dog! I'm going to need another tetanus jab!"

" _He's kidding, right?_ " Fives whispered.

" _Nope._ "

Torrent took a collective step away from the two fighting vode.

Wolfie grinned over at Cody, "where's your might now, Cody?"

" _Ah, kriff, he never learns,_ " Rex sighed.

Cody's eyes narrowed as he shot forwards, stopping in his circling in favour of punching Wolfie hard in the back. He then circled back to the front, kicked his beneath the knee, causing the knee to buckle. Using that buckled knee as a launch platform, Cody jumped up and wrapped his legs around Wolfie's neck.

Before everyone's eyes, Cody leaned back and punched Wolfie behind the other knee. Cody used his core muscles along with the momentum of Wolfie's knee going to flip the man head over heels onto his front.

Wolfie landed with a sickening crunch, his nose breaking as he slammed onto his face. He'd barely registered being on his front before he felt his arms be pulled behind him and almost out of their sockets.

Cody slowly leaned down and whispered into Wolfie's ear, but loud enough that everyone heard, " _Nibral._ "

" ** _I yield,_** " Wolfie panted, rolling onto his front as Cody let go of him.

"Why didn't we stop that?" Anakin asked.

"The boys needed that," Plo said, shaking his head slightly, "and Wolfie had it coming."

" _It's been too long since I've witnessed a Mandalorian family spar,_ " Obi-Wan sighed, " _They were great entertainment_."

"Master-?!"

"What, and that wasn't entertaining to watch?" Obi-Wan asked.

"But-!"

"Just because I don't actively try and fight doesn't mean I don't find enjoyment in watching something like that," Obi-Wan said, "I've watched and participated in plenty of Mandalorian spars."

"You have participated in Mandalorian spars, General?" Cody asked, walking up to the three, bacta plastered over him.

"I had to infiltrate Death Watch for over three months; it was a necessity that I grew to like," Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Three months?!"

"Give or take a month."

" _Oi_! Kot'ika!" Wolfie shouted.

" _What_?!"

"Say oya!"

"What?" Then it dawned on Cody as he looked down to see a red dot pointed to his chest, " _you have got to be kidding me,_ " he groaned before he got knocked from his feet again. "It's just a laser pointer, sir! Stop falling for it!" Cody all but exclaimed as Obi-Wan slowly got up off him.

"Master-?!"

" _The clones have figured out I have an uncontrollable urge to chase and attack red laser pointer dots,_ " Obi-Wan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _It's getting painful,_ " Cody groaned as he got to his feet.

"I am terribly sorry, Cody."

"I know, I know."


End file.
